The Luck of My Life,
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: A songfic inspired by Hank Green. Shaggy X Velma of course.


**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE SCOOBY DOO FRANCHISE!  
>Me: I'm sorry all of my Scooby people that read my stories that all I've been uploading recently have been Fairly OddParents themed. I haven't forgotten Scooby and never will so don't worry; I'll always be writing stories for him. I also apologize for anyone whose been waiting on Abandoned, but I just can't continue it. If I ever get the urge to write for it again I will, but for now it's on an indefinite hiatus. On another note that I'm sorry about, my voices in my head aren't going to comment much because I think it confuses people as to who really writes the stories, and that is all 100 percent me every time. Now the song I'm using is this fic I will also be using in a fic for Fairly OddParents because I think it fits perfectly to both couples ^^ The song is 'The Luck of My Life' by Hank Green and he wrote it as a one year anniversary present for his wife, Katherine. It's very sweet and the video he sings it in is called: 'September 19<strong>**th****: The Luck of My Life.' Enjoy the story and please review!**

The Luck of My Life:

Shaggy turned over in their bed, making as little noise as he possibly could. He put his arm around her sleeping form as she lay on her side. He kissed the spot between her shoulders and breathed in the scent of her. She smelled of cinnamon and pumpkin spice from having cooked all day with him for Thanksgiving dinner. Her skin was pale in the moonlight as it streaked in through their open window, the crisp Autumn wind rustling their curtains and carrying the sweet scents of fall. He moved the hair from her face and tucked it gently behind her ear as he felt the smoothness of it and the warmth of her face. Her glasses were off and resting on the nightstand and gazed at her closed eyes, thinking of the wonderful cinnamon spice colored depths that lay beyond those beautiful eyelids and dark lashes.

_I've come across a lot of ten dollar bills in my time.  
>In swimming pools and taxi and ATMs and on the beach,<br>And finding free money is something I can do,  
>But when I think about my luck I only think of you.<em>

He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb and she moved back closer into him as she slept. He enjoyed the feel of her skin against his bare chest and the thought that it was his chest she was leaning into every night. He loved the idea that she loved him and had chosen him to be with for the next however many years. But the one thing he loved to think of most was how much love that they both gave off to each other to the point where he didn't think he could live one day without her love or her friendship to guide him through hard times and good. Her laughter cheered him, her smile warmed him and her heart inspired him like none other ever had before. If he could have any wish in the world it would be for a lifetime with her by his side. He kissed her bare shoulder and she smiled lightly as she slept beside him and he knew that she had felt it surge into her dreams as their touches so often did.

_Yeah, sure, when I go down town I find the perfect parking spot.  
>Okay, I guess the right answers on my tests a lot.<br>And yeah, when I fell out of that Cypress tree I didn't die,  
>But you, my girl, are the luck of my life.<br>Yeah, you, my girl, are the luck of my life._

She opened her eyes slowly as his kiss lingered on her cheek. She looked at him dolefully, her smile still on her lips and the warmth still radiating into his heart at the sight of her. He reached over and grabbed her glasses off of the nightstand and placed them gently on her face. "There," he said to her in a whisper as he grinned down at her, "you're perfect now." She lay on her back and he leaned forward into her, kissing her gently on the lips as his scraggly beard tickled her face and caused her to giggle lightly at the embrace.

_Once, we met this guy on the way to a punk rock show,  
>And we helped him with some boxes even though we didn't know<br>That he was with the band and he got us in for free.  
>But the only reason I felt lucky is because you were there with me.<em>

When the embrace ended she turned into him on her side, burying her head into her chest as she listened to his heart beat in that gentle rhythm that it always spoke to. She felt his chest rise and fall as he breathed and it gave her a calmness that nothing else could to just sit there and feel him breath and listen to his heart beat. It let her know that he was ok without words and it relaxed her. He kissed the top of her head and she kissed his chest in return. He let his left arm rest beneath her head as it lay buried in his chest and over her shoulder as his right held her waist to him, stroking the soft material of her pajama pants just over the side of her hip. She snuggled closer and put her own arms around him as the silence of the night surrounded them and she was thankful to have someone to guard her from the darkness that she so feared being alone in. He kissed the top of her head once more and stroked her shoulders softly as he sensed her fear of the night.

_Yeah, sure, that light turned green before I hit the brake.  
>Okay, no one notices half of the mistakes I make,<br>And yeah, when I ate that rat poison I didn't die,  
>But you, my girl, are the luck of my life.<br>Yeah, you, my girl, are the luck of my life._

The stayed like that for a while until she broke away from him to look into his soft brown eyes. She cupped his face in her hands, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs as she looked at him. "You have the most gorgeous, caring eyes that I've ever seen," she whispered to him as she moved herself on top of him, turning him onto his back so that she could kiss him fully. Her shoulder length hair fell about them as they kissed and she moved her legs to either side of him. He put his hands on her waist as they continued their embrace, her own hands playing softly with his hair or gripping his shoulders. The utter bliss that she had put him in by just touching him was a euphoria of overwhelming emotion that only she could instill unto him.

_Yeah, ten thousand people watch me online each week.  
>Okay, no one's ever had a cooler job than me,<br>But one day one girl said that she would be my wife  
>And that day was the luckiest day of my life.<br>Yeah, you, my girl, are the luck of my life._

When they broke for breath, he sat up and she turned around so that her back rested against his chest and his arms were around her. She rested her head back against his shoulder as she looked up at him and he once again moved the hair out of her face as he whispered to her gently: "Yeah, you, my girl, are the luck of my life."

__


End file.
